In a dream
by evelyn1987
Summary: Evelyn, a girl from our time ends up in Middle Earth, but how?
1. chapter one

In a Dream  
  
While I was reading the Fellowship of the ring one night, the antenna on the roof was struck by lightening, sending an electrical current through the house. The electrical current from the lightening over loaded the electrical wires running through the house, sending out the electric. As the power went out, I was thrown into the book by some unknown source of power. I landed at the feet of what looked like an Elf. The Elf raised his bow and aimed an arrow t me.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Elf.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"This is Rivendell. Who are you?" said the Elf.  
  
"I'm Evelyn." I said.  
  
"Well, Evelyn, what are you doing in Rivendell?" asked another Elf with his bow raised.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked the first Elf.  
  
"I was reading the Fellowship of the Ring when my house was struck by lightening which knocked the power out obviously sending me into the book." I said.  
  
And we have no way of sending you home." Said the second Elf.  
  
"Since we know who you are, I'm Elladan and over there is my twin brother Elrohir." Said Elladan.  
  
Elrohir helped me up off of the ground and said, "We should take you t o our father since you had a nasty fall."  
  
They took me inside to their father.  
  
They explained to their father what I explained to them.  
  
"Are you dizzy?" asked Elrond.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you nauseous?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Does any part of your body hurt?"  
  
"Only my ankle and my head." I said.  
  
"Ada, she was limping while we walked her here." Said Elladan.  
  
"Take her to a room and I'll get the herbs I'm going to need." Said Elrond.  
  
"Here, lean on me, because we have to walk up the stairs to the bedrooms." Said Elladan.  
  
They got me upstairs and into a room.  
  
Elrond gathered the herbs he needed and came into the room.  
  
"First I need to look at your head to see if there is anything we should be concerned about, then I'm going to take a look at your ankle." Said Elrond.  
  
"Good then maybe you can figure out what's wrong with it." I said.  
  
"Why can't somebody figure out what's wrong with it?"  
  
"The doctors keep telling me that there's nothing wrong with it but then they see that it's swollen again, they send me for the same tests all over again." I said.  
  
"I'll try to figure it out then." Said Elrond.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
Elrond checked my head then my ankle.  
  
"Well the goods news is that it's not broken, but the bad news is that it's not in the right place." Said Elrond.  
  
"What can you do about it?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Well, I have to put it back into place for her to no longer be in pain." Said Elrond.  
  
"How are you going to do it?" asked Elladan.  
  
"The only choice, surgery."  
  
"Will you put her to sleep or keep her awake?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Well since you seem to care so much, Elladan, which would you rather I do?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Put her to sleep." Replied Elladan.  
  
"Do you agree with Elladan, Evelyn?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I said.  
  
"Okay for that I have to get the herbs and equipment I'm going to need for the surgery." Said Elrond.  
  
Elrond left the room and Elladan sat on the bed with me.  
  
"Don't worry; Ada is the best healer in Middle Earth." Said Elladan taking my hand into his.  
  
"At least I won't have the ankle problem to worry about any more." I said.  
  
"Is there anything we should be concerned about, health wise?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"I'm an asthmatic." I said.  
  
"A what?" they said in unison.  
  
"It means that sometimes I can't breathe properly and I don't have my medicine." I said.  
  
"That's not a problem I can heal that too." Said Elrond coming into the room.  
  
"You are going to put her to sleep, right?" said Elrohir.  
  
"Evelyn, eat this, it will put you to sleep." Said Elrond ignoring his son's question and handing me the herb to put me to sleep.  
  
When I awoke, Elladan was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding my hand while laying his head on the bed.  
  
"Elladan. Elladan, wouldn't you be more comfortable in a bed." I said softly.  
  
"Are you offering?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Offering what?" I asked.  
  
"Are you offering to share your bed with me?"  
  
"What if I was just suggesting that you should just go sleep in a bed." I said.  
  
"Fine, there's a bed right in front of me, I'll sleep there." He said getting into bed with me.  
  
"Comfortable?" I asked.  
  
"Not quite." He said pulling me close to him, close to the point where my head ended up on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you comfortable now?" "Very comfortable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"Fine." I said closing my eyes.  
  
********************************A few hours later****************************  
  
"What is going on in here?" demanded Elrond finding Elladan in my bed.  
  
"She made a comment that I would probably be more comfortable in a bed instead of the chair then I climbed into bed with her." Said Elladan.  
  
"Fine. Evelyn, how old are you?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Sixteen." I answered.  
  
"Very well. Elladan, go to your own room and let Evelyn recuperate for a while." Said Elrond.  
  
"Fine." Said Elladan and left the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Much better, thank you." I said.  
  
"Lord Elrond, where are you?" asked a voice in the corridor.  
  
Elrond opened the door and said, "I'm in here with a guest, Legolas."  
  
"All right, who is this 'guest'?" said Legolas.  
  
Elrond let Legolas into the room and said, "Legolas, this is Evelyn."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Evelyn." Said Legolas.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Legolas." I said.  
  
"Okay, we must let our patient rest now, lord knows how late Elladan kept her up last night after the surgery." Said Elrond.  
  
"Surgery?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Minor ankle surgery last night." Answered Elrond.  
  
"Well, my Father sent me to deliver urgent news." Said Legolas.  
  
"Then let us go deal with that while we let her rest." Said Elrond.  
  
Legolas and Elrond left and Elladan came back into the room.  
  
"So what did my father say about me to Legolas, I heard my name mentioned?" asked Elladan.  
  
"He told Legolas that they should let me rest because he didn't know if you had kept me awake all night." I answered.  
  
"You do realize what he's going to do now, right?" said Elladan.  
  
"No, what's he going to do?" I asked.  
  
"He's going to try to keep us apart, he may even send you to another Elven city or worse, Gondor with the Humans." Said Elladan climbing into my bed.  
  
"And what's so bad about Humans?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You do realize that I am Human, right?"  
  
"Of course. You would probably fit right in with them." Said Elladan.  
  
"Which one of us is he most likely going to send away?" I asked.  
  
"Could be either of us, but Legolas coming here was convenient especially if he decides to send you to away." Said Elladan.  
  
"He wouldn't send me to Mirkwood, would he?" I asked.  
  
"If I know my Father, and I'm sure I do, he might." Said Elladan 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two:  
  
"And if he catches you in here again he'll definitely send me to Mirkwood at least until I turn eighteen." I said.  
  
"That's right, you're still underage, then he will definitely send you to Mirkwood." Said Elladan.  
  
Elrond and Legolas came back into the room.  
  
"Elladan, I thought I told you to go to your own room and to let her rest." Said Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond would you like me to take Evelyn to Mirkwood?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, please Legolas, so I don't have to kill or imprison my own son for sleeping with a minor." Said Elrond.  
  
"Fine, Evelyn, we leave when Lord Elrond says you are well enough to ride a horse." Said Legolas.  
  
"One problem with that, I don't know how to ride a horse." I said.  
  
"Well, then you'll just have to ride with me on mine." Said Legolas.  
  
"Well then if y our going to do that, in a few hours time you will be able to leave, as soon as I get a bag together for her to take with her to Mirkwood." Said Elrond.  
  
"Father, if we promise not to do anything until she is of age, can she stay?" asked Elladan.  
  
"My mind is made up Elladan, she's going to Mirkwood and that's that." Said Elrond.  
  
"What's all the noise about?" asked Elrohir coming into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Thank Elladan for having me send Evelyn to Mirkwood," said Elrond. "Ada, do we have to send her away, especially so far away?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir, she's sixteen, I think its best that she spends two years in Mirkwood. I'm sure Legolas will watch out for her, teach her how to defend herself while she's staying with him in his care." Said Elrond.  
  
"That reminds me, I have to send a messenger ahead to my father with a letter of explanation." Said Legolas.  
  
"You can deal with that in a minute Legolas, but for now we should separate those two." Said Elrond.  
  
"Ada, go with Legolas and write a letter of explanation for King Thranduil and I'll be the chaperone for those two." Said Elrohir.  
  
"Fine." Said Elrond.  
  
Elrond and Legolas left the room and Elrohir said, "Elladan what did you do to have Ada send Evelyn to Mirkwood with Legolas?"  
  
"He walked in on us cuddled together on the bed." Said Elladan.  
  
"How am I going to Mirkwood after just having surgery on my ankle?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know I'll go ask Ada." Said Elrohir and he left the room.  
  
Elladan pulled me close and said, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course." I said picking my head up to look at him.  
  
Elladan put his lips close to mine and said, "Maybe it's a good thing that he's sending you to Mirkwood or I might not be able to keep my hands off of you."  
  
I closed the distance between us and we only broke apart when Elladan heard movement in the corridor.  
  
"I hope your happy Elladan, not only is Legolas her guardian, but we're not allowed to visit Mirkwood for those two years and if Thranduil sees either of us, we are to be charged as trespassers." Said Elrohir.  
  
"Did he say anything about my ankle? Or how I'm getting around Mirkwood? Or what's going to happed once I reach Mirkwood?" I asked. 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three:  
  
"Don't worry Evelyn, Lord Elrond told me what needs to be done and has to be done." Said Legolas coming into the room.  
  
"Here Evelyn, put this dress on to get to Mirkwood." Said Elrond.  
  
"Riding on horse back in a dress?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Said Elrond.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
They all left the room so that I could grab a quick shower and put the dress on.  
  
"Don't worry Evelyn, we'll write letters back and forth. As soon as you get to Mirkwood, send me a letter." Said Elrohir.  
  
"I will." I said as Legolas carried me to his horse. 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four:  
  
Legolas placed me on the horse then climbed on behind me.  
  
"Don't worry Elladan, I'll keep her safe."  
  
"Noro lim, Shadowfax, noro lim." Said Legolas.  
  
We didn't stop until we hit the Misty Mountains.  
  
Legolas dismounted Shadowfax then helped me off.  
  
We made camp for the night.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Legolas.  
  
"A little." I said.  
  
"A little? Your shivering." Said Legolas.  
  
Legolas put a blanket on the ground and said, "Come here, let's warm you up. We can't have you getting sick, now can we?"  
  
Legolas put a blanket over the two of us and held me close to him in order to keep me warm.  
  
"Legolas, was what Elrohir said true?" I asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
I can't see the Twins for the next two years."  
  
"Sadly, it's true."  
  
"What's the real reason that Lord Elrond sent me with you?" I asked.  
  
"Evelyn, we have a long journey to continue tomorrow, go to sleep."  
  
"Fine." I said moving closer to Legolas.  
  
Legolas tightened his hold on me.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes outside the cave where we were lying.  
  
"Stay here." Said Legolas grabbing his bow.  
  
The rustling stopped as Elladan entered the cave.  
  
"Elladan, how did you find us?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Elladan." I said, my teeth chattering.  
  
"Legolas, she's freezing, why weren't you doing anything to keep her warm?" asked Elladan rushing to my side. Elladan wrapped his arms around me and held me close.  
  
"Legolas are you still taking me to Mirkwood?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, we leave in the morning, and no Elladan you can't come with us. You should go home." Said Legolas.  
  
"In the morning." Said Elladan.  
  
*******************************The next morning****************************  
  
"Evelyn, it's time to get us." Said Elladan.  
  
I woke up and Legolas was putting the saddle on Shadowfax.  
  
Legolas lifted me up and placed me upon Shadowfax.  
  
"Take care of her." Said Elladan.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Said Legolas.  
  
"I'll see you in two years and I'll get Elrohir to let me read the letters." Said Elladan. Goodbye, Elladan." I said and we rode off.  
  
*********************************Two years later****************************  
  
"Legolas, who will be at the party tonight?" I asked hugging my lover.  
  
"Everybody you know in Middle Earth."  
  
"I should start getting ready for the party." I said.  
  
"If you need help, let me know." Said Legolas seductively.  
  
I smiled but still kept walking to my room.  
  
I got ready to put on the dress when there was a knock at the door.  
  
I threw a robe on and opened the door.  
  
I was instantly pulled into a tight embrace that I hadn't been in in two years.  
  
"Elladan, what are you doing here?" I asked kissing him.  
  
"I came to see you and seeing as though you're in a robe I think we should go into the room." Said Elladan.  
  
I let him into the room.  
  
I closed the door and locked it.  
  
I kissed Elladan and led him to the bed.  
  
"Before I left, I kept my hands to my self because I didn't ant you to get into any more trouble your Father, but I don't have to worry about that any more." I said pushing him onto the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Elladan as I straddled him.  
  
"Of course." I said kissing his neck.  
  
"Fine." He said reversing our positions.  
  
******************************An hour later**********************************  
  
"Elladan, I really need to gat that dress on now or Legolas will come looking for me." I said getting up to go take a shower.  
  
I got out of the shower and Elladan got into the shower.  
  
When Elladan came back into the room I had the dress on but was having trouble getting the zipper to go up.  
  
Elladan moved behind me to pull up the zipper.  
  
"Elladan, do you think your father will let me come back to Rivendell with you?" I asked.  
  
"Well you are of age now." He said.  
  
I brushed my long, curly, blonde hair.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" asked Elladan.  
  
"I'm going to leave it down, I always have it in a braid, not even Legolas knows how long it is." I said.  
  
"I should go change and let you finish getting ready." Said Elladan kissing me.  
  
******************************An hour later**********************************  
  
"Evelyn, my dear, are you ready yet?" asked Thranduil knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather." I said opening the door.  
  
At Thranduil's insistence when I first arrived there, I was to call him Grandfather.  
  
I was supposed to call Legolas 'Ada' but that well, didn't work as we became lovers.  
  
"Good, time to go to the grand ballroom." Said Thranduil. 


	5. chapter five

Chapter five:  
  
Thranduil held out his arm and I placed my smaller arm with his.  
  
We got down the stairs and Elladan was waiting for me on the dance floor.  
  
"Have you seen Elladan yet today?"  
  
"I spoke with him earlier."  
  
A week later Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and I were on our way to Imladris.  
  
"What did you do while you were in Mirkwood?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Legolas taught me how to use a bow along with twin blades. Glorfindel was my teacher for my studies. Thranduil taught me how to dance. And Legolas taught me how to speak and understand Elvish." I said while mentally adding, "I lost my virginity to Legolas."  
  
"I noticed that Legolas didn't want you to come with us." Said Elladan.  
  
"You also have to remember that Legolas was like a father to me these past two years." I said.  
  
"Evelyn, do you know how to use a sword?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"No, Legolas only taught me to use a bow and twin blades." I said.  
  
"Well when we get back to Rivendell, Elladan and I will teach you how to use a sword." Said Elrohir.  
  
"We could let Galadriel train her as an apprentice." Said Arwen.  
  
"Now Arwen, that wasn't very nice." Said Elladan.  
  
"Did Thranduil give you a title?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Well, since as far as he was concerned I was Legolas's daughter, he gave me the title of Princess." I replied.  
  
"How nice, Galadriel will have a good time with training her to become a witch." Said Arwen.  
  
"Arwen that's enough." Said Elrond.  
  
"Can't we send her back to Mirkwood since that's where her family is?" asked Arwen.  
  
"I said that's enough Arwen. Now for the rest of the way home I want you to be nice to Evelyn." Said Elrond.  
  
"Yes Ada." Said Arwen.  
  
When we reached Rivendell I wasn't feeling well.  
  
Elladan showed me to my room and said, "Are you feeling okay, you look pale?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to say that I wasn't feeling well. Maybe I should just lie down." I said.  
  
"You should have my father check it out. Just in case." Said Elladan.  
  
"Fine." I said.  
  
"You lay on the bed and I'll alert my father to the fact that you don't feel well." Said Elladan.  
  
When Elladan returned his father was with him.  
  
"Would you like me to take a look at you or a healer?" asked Elrond.  
  
"I would feel a little bit more comfortable with a female healer if you had one." I said.  
  
"No problem." Said Elrond.  
  
The healer came into the room and kicked Elladan out of the room.  
  
The healer did a full check up and found nothing.  
  
"Is there a chance that you could tell if I was pregnant or not?" I asked.  
  
"Of course Evelyn." Said the healer.  
  
*********************************An hour later*******************************  
  
"What's wrong? What did the healer say? Is there bad news? Should I send a letter to Legolas?" Asked Elladan concerned.  
  
"What I need to tell you is important but not that important." I said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said.  
  
"I'll send word to Mirkwood immediately with the great news and we'll tell my Grandmother in person when she arrives from Lothlorien tomorrow." Said Elladan hugging me.  
  
***********************************The next day*****************************  
  
"Lady Galadriel, it's a pleasure to see you again." I said.  
  
"Well, Princess Evelyn, it seems that we have a lot of catching up to do. Let us go for a walk in the woods. Without that annoying Grandson of mine tailing us." Said Galadriel.  
  
While we were stopped in the woods I said, "Galadriel, since you have the power to read minds, can you tell me who the father is of the child that grows within me?"  
  
"I can try." She said.  
  
"I think you already know already know who the father is, let your heart guide you." Said Galadriel after a long silence. "Are you telling me that Elladan is or isn't the father?" I asked.  
  
"You are the only one who knows who the true father of your child; tell the truth to whoever you choose to be with."  
  
"I have already made up my mind when I came back to Rivendell, I'm staying with Elladan."  
  
"Good, now listen to the life within you telling you the answers that you seek." She said.  
  
"The baby is telling me that I chose correctly on which one I should be with." I said.  
  
"Very good, now go back to the house and tell Elladan the whole truth about Legolas and living in Mirkwood." Said Galadriel. 


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:  
  
I got back to the house and Legolas was talking to Elladan.  
  
"Evelyn, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?" asked Elrohir grabbing my arm.  
  
"I'm fine Elrohir, why?" I said.  
  
"Because Legolas and Elladan have been arguing over you since Legolas got here." He said leading me upstairs.  
  
"Any idea what they're arguing about?"  
  
"Of course.' Said Elrohir.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"The baby." Said Elrohir.  
  
"Are you serious? I should go and settle the argument." I said.  
  
I left the room and headed down stairs.  
  
"Evelyn is it true that you slept with Legolas?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes." I said softly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Elladan.  
  
"I don't know." I said softly.  
  
"I think it's best if you go back to Mirkwood with the father of your child." Said Elladan angrily.  
  
"Elladan your wrong, you are absolutely wrong about who the father is." I said.  
  
"You're telling me that the baby you're carrying is mine after you've gone and slept with Legolas before you slept with me." "Elladan please." I said starting to cry.  
  
"No, I don't ever want to see you again. Just leave. Go back to Mirkwood, have Legolas help you raise the child!" shouted Elladan.  
  
I ran out of the room and up the stairs crying.  
  
I ran to my room and started throwing things into my bag.  
  
I ran out of the house with Legolas shouting at me.  
  
I saddled up Shadowfax and took off to where ever he took me.  
  
Shadowfax took me straight to Mirkwood where I ran inside still crying.  
  
"Evelyn, what's wrong?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Elladan threw me out." I said.  
  
"Aren't you having his baby?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Evelyn, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Grandfather?" asked Thranduil in jest.  
  
"Sorry Grandfather." I said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, my dear."  
  
"I guess I'll be raising this baby without its father." I said.  
  
"But you won't raise it alone, we'll all help you raise your child." Said Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you Grandfather." I said throwing my arms around him.  
  
"No problem my dear. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to write a letter to Elrond to have him talk to his son about upsetting my Granddaughter." Said Thranduil. "Thank you Grandfather, that should teach that pompous bastard a lesson." I said heading up to my room.  
  
****************************************Later that night**********************  
  
"Oh Elladan, how could you be so stupid." I muttered to myself while I was standing on the balcony.  
  
I stood on the balcony looking at the stars.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight." I said looking around to make sure no one was around.  
  
"I wish Elladan would stop acting so stubborn and actually except the fact that I'm having his baby."  
  
I walked into my room and sat down in front of the mirror.  
  
"Hello Evelyn." Said a voice coming from the door way. 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven:  
  
I looked over to find Elladan standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Now Evelyn, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?" said Elladan smiling.  
  
"Tell me what you want or I'll scream and have the whole palace here in seconds." I said.  
  
"We need to talk." He said closing the door.  
  
"Elladan, I thought you already spoke your mind on this subject." I said.  
  
"Yes, and I was wrong to yell at you like that. I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me, please come back to Rivendell with me. We can raise our child together." He said.  
  
"So you finally chose to acknowledge the fact that the child I'm carrying is yours?" I said.  
  
"After a long lecture from Galadriel and my father." He said moving closer.  
  
"Elladan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I was going to when I came back from my walk with Galadriel, but you and Legolas were already arguing." I said starting to cry.  
  
"Come here." He said holding his arms out.  
  
Elladan held me tight.  
  
"I'm so sorry Elladan." I said.  
  
"Sssshhhh, don't cry. We'll make things right between us to bring this baby into the world." Said Elladan.  
  
I stopped crying long enough to look into his eyes to see that he was telling the truth.  
  
"You must be exhausted from riding all the way here without stopping." Said Elladan.  
  
"I was getting ready for bed when you showed up." I said.  
  
"I know I also heard your wish on the stars." Said Elladan ushering me to the bed.  
  
"Remember, you resting for two." Said Elladan after a long silence.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, my love." Said Elladan.  
  
"Evelyn, what's all that noise about?"  
  
"It's nothing Grandfather, go back to bed."  
  
"Evelyn, open this door." Said an unexpected voice.  
  
"No, I will not open that door."  
  
"Young lady, may I remind you that you are still under my care. You will open this door or leave. The choice is yours." Said Legolas.  
  
I opened the door and said, "Well, Father, why do you have to come and wake me up in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Do not take that tone with me."  
  
"I will peak to you as you are speaking to me. Do not forget one of your crucial lessons to me 'never let anyone raise their voice to you without raising your voice back' or did you already forget, Father."  
  
Thranduil let us to argue amongst ourselves when I opened the door.  
  
"Young lady, may I remind you that I am still your guardian and you will do as I say." Said Legolas.  
  
"Oh really?" I said.  
  
"Yes, and I suggest that you get Elladan out of y our room and do it now."  
  
"Why are you acting like this, I'm eighteen years old, technically I'm not in your care any more."  
  
"If he isn't out of your room within the next five minutes, you will be grounded. Indefinitely." He said storming off. 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight:  
  
I slammed my door shut and looked at Elladan.  
  
"What in the world has gotten into him?"  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is, it's not good." I said.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to Rivendell in the morning." Said Elladan.  
  
"Maybe your right." I said climbing back into bed.  
  
**************************************The next morning*********************  
  
"Evelyn Eliza, you can consider yourself grounded. And you can forget any plans you had for the next ...oh......two years." Said Legolas.  
  
"He's getting worse." I said to Elladan.  
  
"Yeah, he's grounding you for two years while you are of age." Said Elladan.  
  
"Get up and get dressed. Be down stairs in five minutes for archery practice."  
  
***************************Five minutes later********************************  
  
"Follow me, leave your bow and arrow behind." Said Legolas.  
  
"I thought I had archery practice."  
  
"I changed my mind, follow me."  
  
I followed him down a long corridor until he finally stopped and unlocked the door he was standing in front of.  
  
"Inside." He said.  
  
I went inside and he followed and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"Legolas, what are.."  
  
Legolas pressed his lips to mine cutting me off.  
  
"Shush, if you don't fight me this will be a lot easier." Said Legolas.  
  
I looked around the room and saw a bed and chains on the wall.  
  
I also saw chains on the head board of t he bed.  
  
"Legolas open this door!" shouted Thranduil from outside the door.  
  
Legolas ignored his father's request.  
  
I looked around the room again and remembered that this is the room that Legolas and I first slept together in.  
  
"Legolas open this door!" shouted Thranduil again.  
  
The next thing I knew the door burst open and Elladan, Thranduil, Elrond, and Glorfindel came running into the room.  
  
Elladan and Elrond came rushing to my side while Thranduil and Glorfindel grabbed Legolas.  
  
A few seconds later the guards came running into the room.  
  
"Evelyn, are you okay?" asked Elladan.  
  
"I'm fine, Elladan, don't worry." I said.  
  
"Elrond, it's best if you take her back to Rivendell. Who knows what kind of mind Legolas is in since he attempted that." Said Thranduil after the guards dragged Legolas out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry Princess, I'll look after your Grandfather while your in Rivendell." Said Glorfindel.  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Glorfy." I said using my pet name for Glorfindel.  
  
"No problem, my dear." Said Glorfindel.  
  
*********************************Five months later**************************  
  
"Elladan, get up." I said.  
  
"I'm up." He said.  
  
"If you're not up in five minutes I'm going to get a glass of ice cold water from the kitchen and pour it on your head." I said.  
  
"My dear, by the time you come back from the kitchen I'll be up and dressed." Said Elladan.  
  
"You take that back, Elladan Peredhel." I said tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Oh, my lovely pregnant lover can't take a little teasing this morning can she?" said Elladan.  
  
I stormed out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Is that son of mine being a brat again?" asked Elrond holding his arms out.  
  
"Yes." I said sniffling.  
  
"Would you like me to talk to him about that?"  
  
"Yes, please." I said softly.  
  
"Go in for breakfast and sit with Elrohir." Said Elrond.  
  
I went into the dinning room and sat down next to Elrohir. 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine:  
  
"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked.  
  
"Archery practice." Elrohir answered.  
  
"Good luck." I said.  
  
Then I felt the baby kick.  
  
"The baby also wishes you good luck." I said rubbing my round belly.  
  
Elrohir rubbed my belly and said, "Well since it's already kicking it must be Elladan's."  
  
"Elrohir, don't you have something to do?" asked Elladan coming into the room.  
  
"No, Elladan, I don't." said Elrohir sarcastically.  
  
"That's quite enough out of you Elladan." Said Elrond.  
  
"Just be thankful that you sent Arwen to live with Galadriel." Said Elladan.  
  
"Enough Elladan."  
  
"I have to get to archery practice." Said Elrohir getting up from the table.  
  
"See you later." I said as Elrohir kissed my cheek.  
  
"Why don't you try sleeping with Elrohir next then, Evelyn." Said Elladan.  
  
"First off Elladan, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. And second off, remember what I told you yesterday, be careful in what you wish for." I said.  
  
"Oh why, are you going to spank me?" "Be careful in what you wish for." I said.  
  
"Evelyn, dear, will you be so kind as to escort me to my study?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Of course, my Lord." I said.  
  
We walked to Elrond's study.  
  
I sensed Elladan following us.  
  
"Evelyn, I don't think it's wise that you stay in the room with Elladan. I also don't think you should be seeing him any more." Said Elrond.  
  
"My Lord, if you don't think it's wise then I won't see Elladan anymore." I said.  
  
"My dear, why don't you go remove your stuff from Elladan's room and put it into mine." Said Elrond.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I said heading to the stairs.  
  
I felt a twinge in my belly and immediately paused and grabbed my belly.  
  
"Evelyn, are you okay?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yeah, just tell this child of yours not to hurt me if it doesn't want me to take it out on you." I said.  
  
Elladan placed a hand on my belly and rubbed soothingly.  
  
"Feel better?" Elladan asked.  
  
"A little." I said.  
  
"Do you want me to help you to our room?"  
  
"I don't want help but if you would like to accompany me upstairs, I would like that." "Good, would you like to hold my hand?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Sure." I said grabbing his hand.  
  
"I heard what my father said to you on his way to his study." Said Elladan.  
  
"Really?" I said.  
  
"He's right t, he always is. I owe you a major apology for my behavior and my teasing you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. I'm sorry I let you go to Mirkwood without a fight to begin with." Said Elladan as we reached the landing.  
  
"Elladan, don't be sorry for putting me in this position. I am also to blame for it." I said hugging him.  
  
"I promise no more teasing."  
  
"And you owe your brother an apology too." I said.  
  
"Yes, my Lady." Said Elladan.  
  
"Your Lady. When are you going to make it official?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, my love, soon." Said Elladan kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Maybe I won't put my stuff into your father's room, but place them into a room of my own." I said.  
  
"Why don't you just stay in my room with me tonight and we'll put your stuff in your own room tomorrow." Said Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, if you make her cry, I'm going to put you in the dungeons." Said Elrond.  
  
"Father I have no desire to make her cry anymore." Elladan replied.  
  
"Fine, but remember my warning." Said Elrond. "I will." Said Elladan.  
  
*********************************Two months later**************************  
  
"My love, I wish you would stay in the room today since we have no idea what Legolas will be acting like while he is here for the council meeting." Said Elladan.  
  
"You father would have let me come to the meeting if I wasn't in this condition. Besides, even if I do leave don't you think that Grandfather would have sent Glorfindel with Legolas to make sure that he got here and to check up on me?" I said.  
  
"Allright. I got the point." Said Elladan.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Are you going to tell me that you don't remember how your uncle Glorfy knocks?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
I opened the door and gave Glorfindel a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you." I said.  
  
"It's good to see you too, my dear." Said Glorfindel.  
  
"Good morning, Glorfindel." Said Elladan standing right next to me.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Elladan." Said Glorfindel.  
  
"Well, look at you, you look lovelier than the last time I saw you." Said Glorfindel after an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"And how far along are you?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Seven months." I replied. "Well then we have a lot of talking to do. Can I borrow this lovely blonde beauty from you for a while Elladan?"  
  
"As long as you keep her safe. Well, I have to get to the council meeting any way. I'll see you later." He said kissing my cheek. 


	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten:  
  
"Namarie*." I said.  
  
He smiled back at me.  
  
"That was the first time I said something in Elvish while I was here." I said to Glorfindel who gave me a confused look.  
  
"Don't worry about Legolas, he's in the meeting with Lord Elrond also." Said Glorfindel.  
  
******************************Later that day*********************************  
  
"Evelyn, my love, I have to travel to Lothlorien with Elrohir to tell Lady Galadriel that the Fellowship will be arriving there soon." Said Elladan.  
  
"When do you leave?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"I suppose I'm supposed to stay here and deal with my demented father." I said.  
  
"Actually 'that demented father' as you called him has settled down and is now on the quest with Estel and the rest of the Fellowship." Said Elladan.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Evelyn, can I talk to you?" asked Legolas.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
"Evelyn, I'm sorry for what I said and did to you in Mirkwood. I acted in a jealous rage. I had no right." Said Legolas.  
  
"Ada*, I don't know what to say. But why were you jealous of Elladan?" I said.  
  
"Because you're having his baby." He said softly.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" I asked.  
  
"I said, because you're having his baby." Said Legolas loudly.  
  
"Ah ha, now I understand, you want Evelyn and my child as your own." Said Elladan.  
  
"And your father filled me in on what you did to my daughter a couple of months ago, I must say Elladan, your lucky I was still in Mirkwood trying to cope with the fact that Evelyn was having your child and not mine." Said Legolas.  
  
"Did Lord Elrond even tell you what he said to make Elladan wise up?"  
  
"Yes, I was amazed that it actually wizened Elladan up because if he was still making you cry while I was here I might have done more than talk to him, I would have beat him to a bloody pulp." Said Legolas.  
  
"Evelyn, the first Elvish words I heard form you were said today." Said Elladan.  
  
"That's right, the first words I said in Elvish while I was in Rive dell I said today." I said.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I said 'namarie' earlier and just said 'ada' while I was talking to you." I answered.  
  
"Well, melamin*, I'm heading to bed, I have an early day tomorrow, namarie Legolas." Said Elladan.  
  
"I'll be right there." I said to Elladan.  
  
"I should go and let you rest, namarie Evelyn." Said Legolas.  
  
"Namarie, Legolas." I said.  
  
***********************************The next morning************************  
  
"How long will you be gone?" I asked Elladan as he and Elrohir preparing to leave.  
  
"I could be any where from two weeks to a month, we're not quite sure how long." Said Elladan.  
  
"You will be back before the baby is born though, won't you?"  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Elladan giving me a kiss.  
  
"Lord Elrond, we have an urgent message from Lady Galadriel." Said Haldir.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Elrond.  
  
Rumil handed Elrond a slip of paper.  
  
"Elladan, prepare a horse for Evelyn, you leave immediately. Elrohir go and get a bag ready also." Said Elrond.  
  
"Yes, ada." Said the Twins in unison.  
  
"Lord Elrond, are you sure it's wise that she rides on hoarse back?"  
  
"Legolas we have no other choice than to send her on horse back especially if they are going to take the short cut to Lothlorien." Said Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond, we were sent here to guard her while she was on there way there and to show her the quickest way there." Said Orophin.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Glorfindel rolling his eyes.  
  
"Glorfindel since you seem to show interest in my daughters safety, I'm asking you to go along with the Twins, Haldir Rumil and Orophin to help protect her." Said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Said Glorfindel.  
  
*Namarie - farewell  
  
*Ada - father or dad  
  
*Melamin - my love 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter eleven:  
  
Elladan helped me mount Shadowfax.  
  
Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth.  
  
Elrohir returned with a bag for me and mounted his horse.  
  
Elladan then mounted his horse.  
  
"Namarie Ada, Legolas, Estel." Said Elladan.  
  
"Namarie." Said Elrond, Legolas and Estel in unison.  
  
"Namarie, Legolas." I said as we rode off.  
  
***************************A week later**************************************  
  
"Evelyn, we are an hour away from Lothlorien can't you wait to rest?" asked Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, only for a few minutes, then we'll continue on to Lothlorien." Said Rumil.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine; it was just a kick that's all." I said.  
  
Elladan came over and soothingly rubbed my belly.  
  
"Are you sure that's all it was?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes. I'm positive that's all it was." I answered.  
  
"Elladan, if you think she's going into labor, we should get back on the horses and get to Lothlorien." Said Haldir.  
  
"Haldir's right, if she's going into labor then we should get to Lothlorien quickly." Said Elrohir.  
  
Elladan helped me back onto Shadowfax while the others got back onto their horses,  
  
We reached Lothlorien and Galadriel took me directly to a room.  
  
"Now Evelyn, this is very important what I'm going to say." Said Galadriel as most of the pain subsided.  
  
"Go on Galadriel, I'm listening." I said.  
  
"Very well. Evelyn since you were not born in Middle Earth, you have a choice, you can either be mortal or immortal but you must choose now." She said.  
  
"Immortal ." I said without thinking.  
  
"Very well, when I return in a few minutes I shall have the potion ready for you."  
  
Galadriel left and Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel came into the room.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Were you actually in labor?" asked Elladan sitting down on the side of my bed.  
  
"No, it was a false alarm." I said.  
  
"And the next time you have pains like that it may not be." Said Galadriel coming back with a goblet full of the potion.  
  
Galadriel handed me the goblet.  
  
"And what may I ask is in that goblet?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"You'll see." Said Galadriel to Glorfindel.  
  
"Now my dear, you will need to drink the whole goblet for it to work." She said to me.  
  
I drank from the goblet until there was nothing left in it.  
  
I felt my ears change.  
  
"The potion has worked she's now immortal. Along with the child with in her Elladan." Said Galadriel.  
  
"And you said that she could got into premature labor?" asked Elrohir concerned.  
  
"Yes, but that's not a problem." Said Galadriel.  
  
"Than what is the problem?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
"Since it's a multiple birth, the babies might be smaller than they normally should be." Said the Lady of the Golden Wood.  
  
"Babies? A multiple birth? How many kids?" asked Elladan frantically.  
  
"Don't worry Elladan, its only twins." I replied.  
  
"Twins and you're telling me not to worry. Do you know how bad Elrohir and I were when we were younger?"  
  
"Elladan, its more like how bad the two of you were before you met Evelyn." Said Glorfindel. . 


End file.
